Medical procedures often require a connection where the bioburden (i.e., bacterial population) is minimized. Closure systems containing an antibacterial agent can reduce the bioburden by providing a bacteriocidal or bacteriostatic effect to the connection site prior to and after use. Closure systems having an antibacterial effect are particularly desirable for components used in peritoneal dialysis.
At the present time thousands of patients who have limited or nonexistent kidney function due to end state renal disease are being maintained by continuous ambulatory peritoneal dialysis (CAPD), along with other forms of peritoneal dialysis.
In the CAPD procedure, connections between dialysis solution containers and administration sets which communicate with the peritoneal catheter must be routinely made and broken, normally several times a day. Particularly when the patient is doing the CAPD exchanges alone, there is the possibility that the sterility of the flow path between the various solution containers and the peritoneal cavity may be compromised. Airborne bacteria or the accidental contamination of an open connector by the patient can contaminate the flow path. The result of such a contamination can be peritonitis.
Closure systems for medical connectors, such as CAPD connectors, have been developed.
For example, in the Quinton Cap manufactured by Quinton Instrument Co., a liquid antiseptic such as povidone iodine, is injected into the lumen of the catheter by means of a syringe and then covered with a cap.
As another example, Lopez U.S. Pat. No. 4,432,764 discloses an antiseptic end cap for a catheter. The end cap has a reservoir, in which a liquid antiseptic is retained. A movable wall can be displaced to force the liquid antiseptic from the reservoir into the bore of the catheter.
As yet another example, Genatempo et al U.S. Pat. No. 4,440,207, which is assigned to the assignee of the present invention, discloses an end cap for a connector which is lined with an absorbent material containing an antiseptic.